Game of Dawn
by Great-Godmiller
Summary: A world inspired by sword art online. A world called Dawn (map of world will be given in future) where all NPC villages, towns, and countries are marked as neutral and the rest of the world can be built up, taken, and developed into a new land. The main character tired with reality, finds a world of his imagination. Follow him as he rises with companions to change the Game of Dawn.


Chapter 1: Dreams

Alone in a great metal and stone citadel, with hollow halls and a twilight gleam through all the painted glass windows grew a cold lonely stench mixed with fear and hopelessness. Within the magnificent Throne room drenched in dull black banners, balcony hallways above and a marble path leading to one overwhelming Iron Throne. One golden armored man sat, looking down that hall into the darkness of the shadows beyond. In the moment I thought I had it all. Power, wealth, absolute say over all that happens, but then I realize at this one moment while I sit in this cold iron throne. I realize this land is only numbers, programing made by a machine. My Empire is nothing my power is nothing and my life is nothing, as I look down into my gloved leather hands with silver lining on every angle of the gloves I see this world I built was one I must change. This is the end of my blind pride and time has come to new action, action of making a better world. I will change for the better of all mankind!

"**BEEEP!" "BEEEP!"**

"**BEEEP!"**

"**BEEEP!" "BEEEP!"**

That damn alarm clock. Ones again my theatrical dreams conclude without a proper ending. Getting out of bed, dressing, brushing and doing the average routine before heading out for school hasn't changed for 12 years. I wake up, eat cereal, prepare my folders and head out to another day of school. Another day of what feels more like a dream than my own, nothing ever changes, dull, normal, reality.

Getting on the bus is my favorite part. It's dark and while going through the woods it almost appears that the bus is a underground transport traveling deep within the earth, but this thought only last so long until day light grows over the sky and shows the trees for what they really are. I have friends and trusted ones at that, with my dreamy personality and strong imagination people become inspired by my words and personality, but they only believe so far into my words until they stop letting their imagination grow and go back to the majority. Class after class of information that I with sound interesting, yet I just can't stop seeing the school as a compound restricting my ability to grow with my own thoughts.

History on the other hand inspires me; it amazes me on what people have done in this world. How people were able to break the chains of reality and make the world how they wanted to see it. It amazes me to see how strong and glorified some empires became and how some speakers became idols of god simply by speaking words. I was always thought of as a creep, crazy, freaky, geeky, wimpy, and all sorts of cruel words simply on how I try to make my reality my own, like those in history I want to see the world how I dream it and the first steps is acting it yourself and then spreading to others. I could not understand how others were afraid to live their own world with in this one, I may not be there, but I where a suits to school and I am proud of who I am. Every time I leave the school bathrooms and I have to fix my tie it I can see myself preparing to make a speech before several thousand as they cheer my name.

"**YEAAAA!"**

"**Abraham It's him Abraham!"**

"**The Great Mister Godmiller!"**

But that is only a dream for me to see in the mirror, it's the only thing keeping me together. My life is dull, normal, and real.

After school I go home if I don't have after school duties like supporting the DnD club or Student leadership with anything, but if that is not in the way I will go home sit alone in a cold wooden chair and look down at my hands reflecting my life upon myself seeing what I have done that is worth anything. Then the phone rings which doesn't happen too often, nobody calls our home phone now that I am the only one that uses it. I answer to hear one I thought it was Austin. Austin is my good friend that lives a life similar to my own and is the only one I can truly sit and just have a full conversation without saying a single word. He speaks to me about this one game that is out. A game that lets you have full control of a digital world. The game is called Dawn. It imminently grasps my attention and I dare more to ask what is this that he spoke of. He continues with how this game came with no disk, but a collar you strap on your neck and it pulls you into the game. Before my step brother goes out I ask him for a ride to the nearest gaming store and pick up one of this myself. The game somehow wasn't made public very well and wasn't making very much money for the last week so the prices on the object dropped as if I was destine to buy one, but this could have just have been my theatrical mind running again. It seemed so unreal that it sounds more of a scam, but with luck I found one and bought two. (One for Austin and me)

Taking a walk down the street with the bags in my hands waiting for my step brother to be able to pick me up I grew with doubt in my mind. Reality was slowly destroying my dreams ones again. What if it doesn't work or is able to do what I imagine it too. These are some of the thoughts filling my head while I find my brother at the spot he said he would be to pick me up. Coming home I realize I wasted my money and when my step brother asks what I bought I explain with shame in my words. Coming home wasn't so bad. My step brother never made the moment hard and never tries to make problems so we were able to get along while getting home. Opening the door I find my family eating dinner welcoming me to eat with them. A family of 3 steps, 2 half, one blood brother, one step mother and my father can get a little out of control, but ever since my step sister, half-brother, and blood brother moved out. There is only half of us left and no one from my side of the family still living in the house, so my words are smaller than before. Family can be just as overwhelming as school for how mixed up we are so I tend to go on my own after eating.

Going into the basement I find silence waiting for me. I pull out of the bag my collar item I bought, but it is so odd that it took me a while to figure out how to use it. It asks you to become comfortable and to set the alarm on how long you want to be on so if you live alone. After setting the options on the side I plug the wire into the wall and strap the collar on. Then when I was sitting on the couch a start button appeared in the air above me. I was scared, scared of what was going to happen so I waited for a moment slowly raising my hand to press this big button labeled as start.

My doubts about and fear all vanished as the world turned white, as everything around me simple disappeared. I stood up in this blank plain of existence and looked around seeing nothing, but the shear idea of being able to do that amazed me, no words could explain how truly amazing this appeared. A voice began to speak to me. A voice that was kind, but loud. It sound as if it was excited to meet me and cheered while asking me questions to help build up who I am in this plain of nothing. Before I answered the voice's questions I asked if I could see who this voice was. As I looked around suddenly a beautiful girl with long blue hair that flows down like water and into mist at the ends, light blue eyes, cute smile, and shiny slim artistic armor on floated before me. She giggled at my face and spoke to me like we knew each other. She began to ask me the same question, but my gender was picked for me. I asked why and the girl tells me it would place too much stress upon your body to change complete gender functions. Then the Computer began to ask me the questions again on who I was starting with what is my name.

My name. This is my reality, a world I can be whoever I want to stand as then I spoke up.

Sir Godmiller. She pulled a list out from light in the air and began to fill in the blanks by repeating what I said. I am Gorzealion Vanlear Godmiller or Sir Godmiller. Tall spiky crystal white hair, dull white blind like eyes, rough scared face, well-structured body, and 6 feet and 2 inches tall. I tried to make him the most exotic human while still being someone I could play as with pride of myself. When the questioning was done she pulled a full size mirror out from light like her list and showed me of whom I was. This being that appears to been through brutal war and yet had a peace with in himself, someone with history and an interesting past built within. She asked me on if I was sure this is who I wanted to be and I replied with a quick yes while looking down at my hands reflecting on my own thoughts. I asked for one more thing before the process was over. To have one eye on the palm of each hand. One golden eye and one red eye. She told me they only can be tattoos or skin details and I accepted that. It is what I was asking to being with, but it appears the computer was thinking something else. The introduction girl was nice and was someone I could see myself friends with for years on,

After than I fell from the blank white world into a dark one. The girl waved at me as I fell deeper and deeper. The light disappeared and I was lost in darkness, this feeling I felt so many times before. Until my eyes closed, I stopped falling. When I opened them I saw water, drifting down to a stone floor. It must have been a pool, but I couldn't tell until I rose out of the water with only a rag strapped on my waste covering any unwanted things from sight. I was in a bright clear structure all carved from marble. There were thousands of players of all kinds wandering the halls, following the same girl I just saw before as she helps them understand how to play this game. Then I see words carved into the stone that I walked upon from the pool. They read as "Welcome, To the Dawn of a new era. "

Chapter 2: Friendship

It has been 3 days from that moment of awakening. Dawn the game was getting around fast and I began to notice the price on the game began to rise fast. People have around begun to find this new creation of mankind. I was ahead of the rush and got the basics down first. School didn't bother me as much anymore, I had something to be excited about every day now. My cries for help were touched by Sir Godmiller. My Comrade Austin was able to get the game from me and we talked about it all through school. There was nothing else to do but to be able to be free in this world of happiness and true bliss. My so called friends made jokes of me for talking about it so much, but they will understand after joining in. This is my time, this is my world, and this is my dawning of life.

After school I was able to go home and hope right back into Dawn. No longer am I Abe or Abraham, I'm Godmiller, Sir Godmiller. After traveling and using my starting money I was able to get myself a worn out old trench coat, scarf, large black military leather gloves, pants, and steel toe boots. I found Austin, or the in the game Vixx, which was a cold hearted, scruffy chin, bagged eyed sailor looking guy that was about the same high as me. We found that the world is a free sandbox that can be claimed by any clan outside of the starter country. The game was a massive multiplayer online, real time strategy, survival game with building, adventure, and creativity all built with in the numbers of this game. Vixx and I were able to do some of the missions around the starter country to build up money and equipment, but there is no leveling system, only items. Better creatures you fight the better equipment you gain or if the creature doesn't carry any gear like a giant spider you can gather the parts of the animal and see what a blacksmith can build out of it. Vixx began to grow his own skill in handguns and a mace with 6 blades wrapped around it. While I grew skill in an oversized flat head hammer.

Together Vixx and I walked out to do one more petty mission before doing any big plans. A NPC market tender had a quest to deliver apples. To the nearby farm. It wasn't much but like I said before these missions were the common duties of starter players. Vixx looked at me with his scruffy chin and his annoyed eyes saying one thing. "Let's do this." Vixx has always been a little awkward and hateful of everything, but the amount of serious attitude he placed in his mission was one unmatched by others.

We left with the basket of apples and walked down the path out of the town into the open fields. Vixx stared at me again asking why I was holding the basket of apples like a purse. I was offended by his heartless attitude and began to grow defensive.

"I am not holding it like that. Why do you always try to act like an ass?"

"Why do you always get so offended? Are you trying to hide that you're a girl?"

I pulled out my hammer and waked him upside the head. He dodged it while staring at me, his eyes never left mine giving me a creepy feeling while I tried to hit him. He then pulled out his mace and held off my hammer. In the mist of the sprawl a fox grabbed our basket and began to waddle away. We both froze when we notice the basket was gone. A fox tail slowly slipped into the tall grass off of the path just a little beyond. We both panicked and blamed each other for it while chasing down the fox. The arguing went on while we hunted for this basket through the tall grass. I found the fox bolting out from the grass down the road with it and I quickly told Vixx to shoot the fox. He didn't really want to, but the animal was just programing so we should be so caring about it anyways. After shooting it we got the basket back and laughed on how foolish we looked through this whole act.

We were able to reach the farm and give the apples to the farmer. We were given some food ourselves and some money. While walking down the road I thought we should do something different for a change and try to fight one of the 7 sins hidden though out the world in neutral country states. At this time no real nation was formed so passing through clans land wasn't something to worry about, no one could defend their land so we only encountered wildlife which was able to get us gear/material to trade with other players that pass by us. Our clan was simply called the Centurions and it was only us two so we were no real threat to the other clans.

Over the next few days of playing we found a dark forest and continued to wander. We were both getting rather skilled in the game and our constant chatting became more family like. Vixx heard a scream and grabbed me to stop movement. I heard the scream as well and we nodded together while charging off the path into the dark woods searching for the maker of this noise. We didn't care if it was a trap because even if it was one it was only another wild monster to kill and gather materials from so it's only a win win situation.

We approached no trap, but a girl player running from a slender. Slender are tall faceless beings with shadows rapped around them like clothes and these shadows drags the being around acting like legs as well. Vixx jumped and took down the girl, stopping her from screaming as I dropped my hammer like an anvil upon the slender. The Slender was crushed into the shadows while dark goo slipped out from under my hammer. The girl shoved Vixx over and pulled out a jar to gain a full jar of corrupted water. She thanked us and smiled. She had blond hair, green eyes, and a pretty normal figure. She must have been a rogue kind of player with a hood and rag clothes. She explains why she was in trouble when the Slender found her before she found it. Vixx laughed explaining you can never sneak up on a slender unless you're invisible. We all laughed and then I introduce myself first while pointing at Vixx saying who he was. She said her name was Lantrinia Teathric, but we could call her Landy. I smiled as I shook her hand asking if she would like to follow us to the nearby neutral country, where a NPC city would be found. She accepted and began to follow us by onto the path. We continue to speak on how we were going to find one of the 7 lost sins and she didn't know what we were talking about, it was obvious she doesn't play games to often and the conversation began to become one sided with me and Vixx explaining mostly everything. We were no experts either, but we obviously knew more than her so we were able to help.

Eventually we reached the NPC neutral country and its first city. We found a few players around, but this neutral nation is far out from the starter neutral country so not too many were out this far. Landy asked why we got out this far and we said we just kept walking farther and farther. We asked her the same question and she just smiled while saying she just got lost allot and began to find herself farther and farther from the starter neutral country. We came across some NPC markets and sold the junk we gathered from monsters on the path here, but landy instead bought a few things. I was curious on what she was doing but I soon found out at the local inn. She was making potions of some kind on the table while we sat drinking. The Inn was owned by a player that bought it off a NPC and asked us not to make potions in his bar, so we rented a room and instead sat in a room watching what she was doing.

Vixx only was able to play for one real hour, but because the game is played in your mind time passes allot slower so he was able to stay on for what felt like a whole day. After logging off I was laying on the bed looking at the sealing, thinking on what to do while I'm still here. Landy finished her potions of toxic smoke and shadow appearance. Now it makes sense why she wanted the corrupted water from the slender. There were two beds in the room and she sat in the other one asking more questions about the world, but then her alarm went off and she had to leave for work. I said my good bye and it was just me. I left the Inn and walked outside in the dawning light of the morning. The game was so real it was hard to remember this is just a game. I came across a man playing tag with a little girl in a park with in the city. Because of the old medieval Renaissance style of the NPC neutral countries there wasn't much to do in the parks so it was common for people to play silly games like this. The girl tripped and fell. I rushed up to help her up and the man came over thanking me. I asked if this girl was his girlfriend. He laughed and said it was his daughter. His daughter isn't able to do much in her sick state so he plays with her in this game. It was heartwarming to know people were taking advantage of the Dawn game in such a positive way. I introduce myself and asked if I could join their silly little game. He smiled and asked if I was like 8 years old, but I told him I was a 16. I don't think he believed me, but he said yes any ways. For about 20 or so minuets we played and without being able to lose stamina inside of NPC cities. The chases were fears and always exciting. We climbed up buildings, jumped to trees and fell into fountains until the girls father gave his daughter a hug and told us he had to go to work. Before leaving I asked him a few questions and for his name, his username was Dave Romanov. We became online friends and so did his daughter. Finally I asked if he could join my clan. He accepted and so did his daughter. When he logged off I began to walk down the street with my newly found friend Lidiya. We spoke of how life is so great here and soon we did a few petty missions for the local NPC's to gain some cash and to get to know each other a little more.

It became about Midday now with slowly more players traveling out to this far out country. We both stopped before a stage with a man preaching of uniting those under the Central Alliance, some kind of big clan that loves to talk about how strong they are. I grew to hate them over time and asked if we could pass by faster, but then I noticed the Central Alliance made their own flag and have a uniform for their troops now. People of this world are growing and becoming more than random explorers now. I went back to the Inn asking Lidiya if we could meet up here at 4:00 tomorrow in real time. She accepted and I logged off.

The alarm on the collar was going to go off in the next 12 minutes, but I had no reason to keep playing without Vixx there. Coming out I notice my hair was greasy, but I did take a shower this morning so it shouldn't be like that until tomorrow. Getting off the couch I went to do homework and back to my daily routine of dull reality. When I was called from my room hours later for dinner I sat with my family as they told stories of how interesting their days have been. I just didn't understand on how people were so happy with their normal boring lives. The most exciting thing they ever spoke of was how one of my step brothers scored a goal for a sport. I feel if that was my most exciting part of my day was kicking a ball than I would really would have no reason to live. My day past by from day to night quick and I barely notice the change in light outside even though I continually looked out the window. Reality hasn't changed. It is still the same every day thing, not a single thing changed from the day before, what is the point of all of it. Finally it was getting late, my home phone ringed and no one calls the home phone so I was curious on whom it was. Austin once again called me. He asked if I wanted to get back on to Dawn. He finished the church program for the day and thought that we can use our sleep time to play in Dawn. It was a brilliant Idea and while getting on I send an email to Landy, Lidiya, and Dave about this idea. Then I told my parents I was going to be, they asked me to take the trash out and after that I fell into the world of Dawn once more. Once again I was warmly welcomed by the pretty computer while I awaken in the Dawn of a new age!

Chapter 3: Organizing

It took about 3 hours of in time gaming until all the new founded friends I made gathered in the Inn were I was expecting to meet them. Vixx and I just got back from doing more petty quests for local NPCs so it was surprising to me to find them all there. Vixx was confused on who the man and little girl were. We all sat down and I explain the situation. We have about one week of play time here before this night ends. I continually to explain how with our combined efforts we could be able to take down the sin that lives with in this neutral country and be able to gain such glorious treasure from this it would be silly not to try. The Inn keeper walked our direction hearing on about our little plan. He told us the quest holder for finding this super boss would be the lord of this country. He also told us it was foolish of us to believe we can take down the super boss from this area with a group like this. He was right, we needed help. Lidiya asked if the Alliance could help, but I put that down quick. I didn't want help from those "tough guys". Her father got defensive and backed her up, but Vixx agreed saying they would just steel all the loot after fighting the boss. Landy asked us if we wanted help from her cousin. We all turned to see what she was saying. It turned out she got caught up in this game from playing with her cousin and her cousin is part of a clan called Dragonia. We liked the sound of it, but he only has a party of three.

More the better is how I was thinking it and so she sent an email to her cousin. She then got a reply rather fast saying he was north and coming south. We needed to meet him at the most north point of this country's border. It was about time for us to head out so we all gather our gear and began to walk. From the map of the local area we have about a day walk North West from here. No one mind it so we began to grow more bonding time, talking and playing other little games while traveling.

Lidiya began to talk to me, she asked what I did for real life and she was only 9 or so years old so it was expected for her to be so curious. I told her I go to high school and how she shouldn't ask such personal questions about others to often. She didn't understand why it was a big deal. She was right, what do I have to hide? Nothing in my life is enough to keep as a secret. Lidiya cracked me and I started to tell of my stories for her. Lidiya was so curious of everything. It was sad how she was sick and unable to see the outside world for herself.

Dave was walking close by hearing our conversation. If you looked closely you could see the tears growing in his eyes. The love for his daughter must be so strong that he would be going to games like this to be able to talk to her. I begin to talk Dave and his life story, after giving him my own. He didn't feel too comfortable with telling me everything, but because I was so open he had no reason to keep quiet. Dave works all the time to pay the hospital bill that his daughter stays and because of this he is never able to see her. Lidiya mother died from the same sickness and all that is left is his sick little girl. The conversation becomes too hard to handle and begins to smile showing he's done talking about the subject.

We got out of the city and were just beyond the cities farm fields when we heard loud horses. We stepped away from the road to see about 16 well armed nights on well armored horses bearing the flag of the Zelin order. Another big time clan that instead of recruiting people pick a chosen few to join their ranks. They target dedicated players that are not stuck up fools like the alliance. It would be an honor to be one of the few chosen for the Zelin order, but it isn't your choice to be part of them or not. The Zelin rushed pass us to the city yelling to their companions about how they have found their Fuhrer.

Some of us wanted to go back to see what it is they were up to, but we didn't have time so we continued to press forward down the road into the rocky hills beyond. These hills were dangerous for holding a few wild creatures that love to ambush players so we had Dave and Landy on the hill tops while the rest of us walked the road.

Landy yelled at us to get ready. I looked to them and demanding a report. Dave started to tumble down the sharp hills saying wolfs, big wolfs. A dire wolf pact was coming over the hills to our position. Vixx rushed up the other hill to get a combat advantage and I yelled out for the others to follow him. From the hill on the other side of the road we saw the dire wolfs gathering up, about 12 of them were around and with the scars marked on their faces they have killed a few players already. Probably explorers unprepared for dangerous combat.

They growled and started to come up the hill on us. I told the group to circle around and pull out their weapons. Dave's skilled in swift short swords and held an iron/wood hybrid shield with his daughter face painted on it. Lidiya pulled out throwing daggers and a chain that has been wrapped around her like a belt before. Landy pulled out steel clawed gloves and there was Vixx with his hand gun and bladed mace. Together the wolfs pushed up hill, but with our strengths we made them tumbling back down. There was a constant up down for about 14 minutes until one wolf jumped Vixx and got him down. Our circle was broken and they were able to climb up onto the battle ground. Dave grabbed his daughter and climbed a large rock while I desperately tried to knock the wolfs off the hill again. The one on Vixx was nearly able to bite his head off until Vixx shot it through the head of the wolf. After that he backed up landy and they brought down the wounded ones that I was focusing on. Together with Dave and Lidiya we were able to take down the ones trying to climb the large rock they were on. Eventually there were only 3 left and those ones flee before we could catch them. We were all wounded and low on health, but with landy's potions and food that Dave was holding we were able to recover while still traveling down the path.

I stopped the crew to have a talk. I wanted to make sure we were able to do this again without falling apart like that. So we all were assigned to a job for combat. I was the decoy that brings the attention to me while I hold them off with my hammer. Vixx is back support to make sure no one falls out of line and make sure we aren't attacked from the back. Dave and Lidiya will be to our sides to cover what direction that needs it the most. Finally Landy will be center bound to heal or support any one from any direction.

In this new combat formation future wild beast were unable to break our lines.

Beyond the hills we found a forest. It wasn't dark or full of dangers it was simple and for once without too much to it. It was nice to find a place without trouble for once. The calm walk through was so good it seemed like something must go wrong, it was too good. Then we heard a scream within the woods. We began to rush down the road to find a player with low health and asking for help. We came up in our formation ready for combat and saw what she needed. At that moment landy fell to the ground with an arrow in her back. Vixx quickly reacted and fired a shot of his gun into the trees where a player fell from. The wounded girl tried to stab me, but I was able to throw her aside before she was able to. It seems that we fell for a group of bandit player's trap. 2 others popped out from the bushes and jumped our sides.

In seconds we were tied up and thrown into a wagon. Landy was very low on health but was still alive. They didn't want to gain the title of bandit so they were carful on not kill us. Gather our gear and beginning to leave one of the 4 bandits dropped. It was the same one Vixx shot, but Vixx bullet was strong enough to get a kill like this. 3 arrows pierce the girl that seemed to be wounded and two well-armed hooded men few from the trees taking down the last two bandits. One man holding an advance compound crossbow came walking up beside the two dead bandits. The figure said nothing with crimson robes and well-fit armor placed around him, the figure looked like a professional assassin of some kind. The figure scanned us all and then pulled his hood off. It was a young looking man and the two behind him pulled their hoods off as well. He spoke asking if we knew who Landy was and all those that were sill awake said yes. He smiled and told us he knew Landy. This man must be his cousin is what I was thinking at the moment. I asked if he could unknot us and he nodded. His crew hopped over and cut our ropes. We shook hand with both of us introducing ourselves. His name was Azdrenor and his crew was Maximus and Renduse. We followed him to his nearby camp. It was perfect timing it was getting dark out on our first of 7 day journey in this game of Dawn.

Chapter 4 days before the storm

Early in the morning I was the first to get up. Everyone of else was still sleeping, but they would be getting up soon too. I was sitting in the camp looking at the smothered fire and my head dropped down. I was looking at the ground now until I raised my hands to see the two eyes tattooed on the palms of my hands. Watching judging I looked at my hands as if I was someone else looking at me. The golden eye was happy to see I had friends and thought of me as a good person, weird, but none the less good. The red eye though saw me wasting my life. I could be in sports, I could be studying, I could be a wonderful citizen of the country and become a doctor or super athlete. The golden eye saw me as a child and the red eye saw me as a fool. Both ways I'm being looked down upon and this disturbed me deeply.

Soon enough Landy awakens and sees me looking down into my hands. She comes up and sits beside me. We say nothing, but when her cousins get up we watch as they gather their gear until I ask where they are going. Maximus spoke up first saying their getting their morning practice in before we all head out. Landy looked to me and asked if I wanted to do some practice with her while we wait for the others to get up. I had nothing to do so I couldn't say no, besides doing something would help get my mind of these eyes on the palm of my hands.

We stood up and waved good bye to Landy's cousins for the time being. Then we walked about 20 or so meters from camp and began to practice ourselves. I pulled out my large hammer and Landy pulled out her claw gloves. My mission was to lay a single hit on her and her mission was to avoid as much as possible. It was hard for me and just as hard for Landy. The practice began to grow more intense with me smashing trees down and she was dancing around dodging every branch that fell from those trees. Our skills in our tactics grew. I told Landy we will now try to do the opposite game where I doge. She nodded and off we went instead of smashing and clumsy crushing of nearby trees it was more quiet and fast paste. She nicked me a few times but never a full hit on me. Landy held better reflexes than me, but I refused to give up so easily.

Over around 20 minutes I tripped on her foot and fell like an anvil to the ground. I crashed into the bushes behind me and opened my eyes to see Landy pointing her sharp steel framed gloves at my neck. All she said is "I win!" it's all that mattered. No matter how hard you work or how much you devote your time into the moment. All that matters is if you win or not, if you succeed or die.

A loud noise went off. It was Vixx firing his gun into the ground waking every one still left asleep. The Drogonia boys jumped out from the nearby trees and asked what happened. Vixx saw it was time to get moving and together we began to walk the path back to the city. Renduse asked us what we wanted to do. I told him our plan to kill one of the 7 sins. He laughed and said it would be fun to see how this goes. Azdrenor was quiet but I knew he was excited to fight such a challenging boss. I began to talk about making our own clan together, but the Drogonia boys didn't want to break up their title to join ours.

Eventually we reached the city and without trouble this time. We came across the lord's mansion and asked the NPC lord for the quest. He gave us the title of the quest and now all we had to do is find the mountain where the sin of pride stays. It would take about 2 days to reach it and our second day was almost over already. Vixx gave us the idea to gather up materials and see if we can build up gear now. It was a good idea. Together we all went to the market and gathered some metals, sold some dire wolf furs, and built up our characters.

Vixx began to where dark steel metal with spikes and a gothic theme. Landy made a few more bags giving her the ability to hold more equipment for us and longer steel claws for combat. The Drogonia boys built up their auto compound crossbows and knifes from their arms. I built up my hammer to hold enchantments of earth control and light weight. Dave built up his sword and built knights armor for his daughter to admire. His daughter built and bought parts giving herself a more girly version of her father's armor.

I decided we should be split into squads to make it easy to give team commands to each other. Vixx, Landy, and I will be Arstotzka squad. Lidiya and Dave will be Drachma squad. Finally the last squad was Drogonia squad. Each squad made their own symbol and gave it the same colors as everyone else so we looked like one full team. It was getting late on day two so we slept in the nearby inn.

The next morning we headed out. Prides peek was south and we are beginning to loose time. Only five more days left until this night it over. The walk was calm and with Drogonia squad ahead any monsters in our path would be taken care of before we even reach them. Drachma squad was sent out to hunt food while we set up camp for the night here. The new squad system organized us rather fast. Nothing got in our way anymore.

Once again we saw Zelin knights traveling down the road and this time with a marching army of 80 troops. I wasn't sure what is going on, but clans are growing and becoming more noticeable. While Landy sets up the fire Vixx and I started to sprawl. With my newly upgraded hammer and his deadly armor we fought differently. I was swifter and he was ready to charge me any chance he got. Our combat became more elite and when Landy joined it the fight began to spark with tension. Drachma squad returned with food and we ate while the Drogonia squad fell in to join. Azdrenor reported telling me that he found the mountain, just beyond lands we were in.

The next morning we traveled a little more early than before. I didn't want to waste any time. With four days left we needed to make the most of them. We reached a forest and just beyond that forest we found a barren waste land. Smoldering fires and corpses of dead players slowly dissolving into pixels. Eastern Federation Flags were pitched up on the dirt and all that remained standing alive was one shirtless, black pants man with several snakes bundled up his legs and one large boa wrapped around his upper body. The man's body structure was muscular but thin and his hair was pulled back wrapped in a ponytail.

We all stood by looking at the man unsure what to do. I slowly stepped into the burnt up field and the man looked up quickly at me. I waved my arms trying to show we mean no harm. The usual man raised his hand slowly and his lips moved in the formation as if he said eat. All 5 snakes wrapped around him bolted our direction and from the ground came other carnivorous lizards desperately trying to please their master. The Drogonia squad leaped into action pushing back with the drachma squad. My squad stopped the random other lizards from attack us while Azdrenor flipped and threw himself towards the mysterious man. At this moment you can see the full skills of Azdrenor as he simply dances past all the obstacles and straight to this shirtless monster. When they clash Azdrenor's arm blades are unable to cut through the man's arm. It has become iron scales. With every attack sparks flew from the reflection of the iron scales appearing just before the mystery man could be stabbed. After a while of clashing I hit the ground with my hammer to erupt the stable ground and the mysterious man fell with Azdrenor blade to his throat. All the lizards stopped in their place.

Azdrenor stood up and the mysterious man did as well. It appears Azdrenor defeated him without killing this being. All the lizards began to walk away and the snakes slowly slithered back to the man. We all walked towards him and he smiled. Azdrenor asked for his name and he spoke. Sadva. Sadva is a player who bought the game right at its release giving him plenty of time to become the master of animal control, mostly lizards. I ask Sadva what happened and he looked down at a dead player nearly dissolved and began to speak again. He told us that the Eastern Federation was hunting down all players that would be able to match their Queen's own magic skills. We had no real magic user in our group so we asked if he would like to join us. He smiled as I asked if I was asking to be his friend. I stopped and showed him my hand in a shake of friendship. He agreed and with nothing to do we continued to walk down what was left of the road.

Soon we found the road again and the overwhelming mountain. Prides peek was not just a mountain, but a mountain with a grand theatrical fortress built upon it. We looked around and found welcoming stone stairs leading up the mountain. This is it. This is what we been wanting to find for the last several days. One of the 7 sins. While walking up I couldn't think of anything more than the team we have built together. We may have not known each other for very long, but these last few days have been more real than I could ever ask for. I smiled in thanks for the game of Dawn.

Chapter 5 Sin

Deep within the mountain we camped. We have only three days left and I'm not sure where we even are. At this time all that we can be sure of is that we are getting close. Close to the hall of sins. Pride's domain. The Drogonia squad looks through another cave. This labyrinth is large and we find dead players all over it. At first I was surprised, but now it is as common as rain.

I walked by Sadva and for an odd reason felt a lonely bond with him, neither of us said anything, but the silence is all that was needed for the trust to grow. Sadva never said much unless you ask him a direct question. It gave him a simple attitude of life and this made it easy to walk by him with comfort. Vixx stared at me again with a creepy glare once more. He looked as if he was annoyed that I was so open to new friends on this adventure. To ease the tensions I asked Sadva to look ahead. He smiled and nodded as he darted into the darkness.

We search down a dark path, but soon find ourselves surrounded by the undead slaves of pride. The armored skeletons attack without any mercy and the clashing combat began to rage.

Landy uses her dark magic potions to make clouds of toxic smoke. It has little effect on the skeletons, but it does blind them long enough for me to crush their bones under my hammer. Vixx looks to me telling me I should name the weapon. From what Vixx was telling me naming weapons gives the weapon stronger abilities and makes the weapon last longer without repairs. With the enchantment stones we gathered from the dead skeletons. We combine the stones with our weapons giving us a chance to name our weapon. The Dmor Judgment. That is my weapons name. With a few sparkles the hammer became a titled item and stronger by a small portion. I was proud of my Dmor Judgment it seemed fitting for my weapon.

We walked down the halls again and once more skeletons rose from the ground, but this time they had a magical creature watching them from a safe distance. Dmor Judgment brought the end to two skeletons, but one rose up from ground and was rebuilt into a ready combat trooper again. Drachma squad knew what to do. My squad, Arstotzka, held off the skeletons while Drachma squad charged the magic user. The magic user placed up a shield stopping Lidiya from hitting him, but Dave us able to bring down the magic user. In the end we all brought judgment to the skeletons and continued to move forward.

Our tactics were strong and unmatched by these monsters. Landy spoke up and brought us down from our high hopes. She said that our healing supply is running low and so is our food. We need to find the super boss as soon as possible. Sadva appeared from the darkness and told us where the entrance to the main castle was. Soon after we found the Drogonia squad waiting for us at the gate into the castle. This gate was deep within the caves of the mountain making it only a large stone door in a cave. We stood together at the door; beyond this door is the sin. The super boss of this area is before us. No one moved, until I walked towards the door. These memories on how I came to this game feel like a dream, but a dream I can remember so clear. This is the present now, no more time thinking of the past.

"Alright clan. Just beyond this door is the greatest victory we could ever ask for! We together have traveled across this country fighting wild animals, bandit players, and all sorts of cruel beings. This is our time now! No longer will we be near death by a wolf, or will we be thought as fresh meat for a clan to recruit. We are strong! We are a family! And together! We will rise as one!"

"YEAh!"

"We Will Win!"

This is truly a glorious day. Even if we lose my dream to be thought of as a hero, as the one people look up to has been reached. If only it lasted longer…

Sadva smiled at my speech and we all pushed the doors open together. We charged in without one fear in our hearts. Within in the hall, dull black banners hanged from balconies above and a marble path lead to the great overwhelming iron throne. With twilight light gleaming through the painted glass windows, the stench of fear and hopelessness crowded around us. One golden suited shadow rose from the iron throne. All that could be seen is the dark fog slipping out of the joints of his armor and helmet and glowing red eyes staring into our very souls. Skeletons walked out from shadows and watched from the balconies as the golden sin walked slowly out of his Iron throne. Pride pulled out a shiny diamond increscent sword from a dead player before him. We moved into our positions ready for combat, but pride didn't move. We heard a voice from all directions whisper into our ears.

"Is it your desire? To die?"

We came too far to leave now; I raise my Dmor Judgment and yell.

"Your foul sin shall not plague these lands no more! You will fall now! Charge!"

At that very moment I realize that the super boss has a marker on his head, as if it was a player. What does this mean I think to myself, but we didn't have time to think now. Pride laughs as we charge to his location, Sadva uses his snakes to hold him down while I crushed his week decorated golden armor on him. All that happened was black smoke spat out of the armor. The smoke grabbed Landy and threw her to the wall while quickly rushing back to the golden armor. It stood up throwing me back. Sadva held it off, but soon two of Sadva's snakes were torn apart, into pixels. Sadva pulled back and the Drogonia squad jumped in for the fight. Drachma squad joined in as well, but his sword ripped Renduse in half and threw the rest back. Only Lidiya was too short to be hit by the sword giving her a chance to stab the sin in the back. Pride didn't expect a mere child to harm him and was caught off guard. At this moment Vixx was able to fire a shot at his helmet making him lose his head. The sin laughed and spoke a little more and the golden suit was pulled into the air like a puppet.

"You can't kill Me! I am the shadow before you, server me or die!"

It was hopeless. Our attacks tore up his armor, but the shadow only grew bigger. It was true. We moved faster than we should have and brought the end to our epic journey. The skeletons to the sides of the hall cheered him on while we were slowly defeated. Then Lidiya walked up to her father and whispered something into his ear. Dave smiled and began to charge past sin of pride. We all were confused on what he was doing, but pride reacted quickly. We were confused, but it all made sense when Dave tried to break one of the windows. Pride stabbed him with the great diamond sword before he could reach the windows. I told the Drogonia squad to reach the windows while the rest of us covered them. Maximus nodded and the two remaining Drogonia boys leaped around the field reaching for the windows beside the Iron throne. Sadva used the last three snakes to tie down pride. Once again I crushed him with Judgment, but this time Landy placed toxic smoke on him to harm his shadow state. The shadow was able to reach one limb out and pull down Azdrenor, Maximus was our last chance of us all surviving. The shadow grew out another limb and darted across the floor for Maximus.

It was over; we all were going to die here, after all this. No matter how much you practice, no matter how much you train. All that matters is the moment and we failed. We are dead. All seemed hopeless, but before the shadow could grab Maximus he leaped towards the window breaking through it. Sunlight glared in. The twilight gleam was gone and life has found its way in. Maximus fell out the window and off the mountain from his leap, but his sacrifice saved us all.

Pride screamed, cried, and whimper like the pathetic fool it really was. The crowd of skeletons cheering him on collapsed into the dead corpses that they are. His army was a lie, his power was nothing, and he was nothing. Sunlight slowly burnt his shadows into nothing in a matter of seconds with an icon lying in his burnt armor suit. It had a letter. Grabbing the letter it read.

_Congratulations, you have defeated one of 7 makers of Dawn. Whoever picks this letter up has the power of pride with him/her. May you use it for the greater of humanity or use it to rule all of humanity. It is your choice. You cannot leave your dawning of the new you! Have fun!_

I place the letter in my pocket and we find a chest behind the iron throne holding great deals of treasure. And we have only about a day and a half left before ending the night. We gather the treasure and leave the area. We head back to the NPC city with nearly no food or water. With our newly gained wealth we were able to buy, build, and upgrade our equipment. With only 20 or so minutes left we sit in the inn were we all gathered so many days ago.

The player that told us we were fools was amazed how we survived. That we won is what surprised him the most. The victory was great and being admired like that was pretty nice too. We got emails from those that died saying they are logging off at spawn. We can find them some other time. We gathered what gear they had and told them it would be waiting for them with us. The end of our adventure was here. It was only one night, but the night felt so long. I forgot many times on how these memories, days of fighting and surviving, and the bonds I made with those around me happened only in one night. No other game could make such a friendly experience better than the game of Dawn.

Before getting off I asked the others if they want to meat up in real life some time. We all smiled as we talked about how we could do that, but for now this is good bye or you could say good morning. Good morning reality. My alarm goes off and I log off, but something is wrong when I open my eyes…

Chapter 6 HAVE FUN!

It is morning, school morning. I get up, eat and prepare my folders for school once more, but my hair. It's not only greasy even after showering it also is turning gray. It is more than odd. I'm beginning to grow scared on what the game Dawn is doing to me. I've had it for about a week now and I have notices little changes in my body. My skin is getting paler, my hair is getting old, and the palm of my hands, they feel different. I was on 8 hours straight through the night and it must be ruining my body.

Getting to school I try to ignore the day and let it pass. Austin walks to me asking when the next time we meet will be. When I logged off Austin stayed on and got the contact numbers of our friends from Dawn. I smile and tell him a time later in the day. Before he walks to his next class I stop him and begin to tell him some worries of mine.

"Hey Austin, this game is doing something to me. I feel fine, but my hair and skin is changing."

"That's really weird you should get that checked out."

I begin to tell him of the letter I found from the super boss we defeated and about the marker I saw on Pride before we attacked him. Austin said he saw it too, the marker, but he didn't think too much on it. I begin to explain that those markers are only for players and the monster was no player. The game of Dawn grew with mystery and no answers for it. My words begin to scare Austin and he tells me that we should talk about this later.

We both head out to our next class, but the thoughts in my head never left. After the classes and the school day I came home one more as usual, but this time I didn't go straight into the game of Dawn so easily. I hesitated and wondered if something could go wrong. After waiting as long as possible I get a phone call. Looking at it I find that it is Vixx, I mean Austin. He tells me we should get on now. If we want to see our friends again that is.

So then I get on again. Falling into a deep sleep. When logging on I find there is a great deal of players on now. I am in the inn where I logged off, but through my window you could see players of all kinds leaving the area. Vixx charges into the room with a great black suit of armor reaching head to toe. He began to speak fast and seemed to be in a rush. "All players must reach the Startguard city at spawn today."

He continued to explain the story on the creators of the game want to speak to us all.

Walking out of the Inn I find our whole crew back except those that died, waiting for us at spawn. We begin to follow the heard to the spawn. After some time we reach the Startguard city and find thousands, no millions of other players crowded around the area. The game was getting big and millions of people are joining every minute. Screens appeared above the sky in all directions. There were too many of us for just one speech so they began to speak over thousands of screens.

It was loud at first, but slowly every one quiet down. The Voice was back, it was the welcoming girl greeting us once more. We all watch as she spoke.

"Welcome, now a very small few of you may already have been reacting to these health issues of Dawn. Don't worry we fixed the issue and now your bodies won't decay any more, but it will only stay like this as long as you play. You see the stress of your body switching from two different realities is so much. It begins to break down your structure. So as long as you play you won't die now! Now to other matters, a small group here was able to kill one of the seven sins in Dawn. These Sins are not to be killed and are no longer open quests for the players to take action in. Have fun and remember If any one of you gets off the radiation will poison your blood in your neck and simply make you die. Oh! One last thing players. There is no way to win the game so over time I will decide when to release you all. Have Fun!"

My heart stopped. I couldn't think. It was too much to take in. Finally I have no reason to get off and live in the real world any more. The rest of my life can take place here where I actually matter. It is the greatest feeling I could ever had, screaming and panic clouded the land, millions were having emotional breakdowns, luckily no one can kill you with in the spawn land so no one was crushed under the masses rushing out of the area. My crew wasn't in as great of a mood as I so I cleared my face and began to look scared to connect with their own. I told the group we needed to move out of here, the farther we go the safer we will be. We moved north. We didn't stop for anything. This was the moment of Truth in the great Game of Dawn.

Chapter 7 Hope

For the last few days panic raged on. People are confused, scared and unpredictable now. Without order or a sense of guide the rational thought of one player may be to kill any one that gets near them. Every one fell into a primal state, but for those that stood strong. For those few that saw this as a chance to build their own empires war began. The Zelin order began to conquer land around us. More and more of their troops were found marching in the nearby area, but because the Zelin order choses you to join their ranks no one was able to gain the safety they provided within their own clan.

Even though I felt more alive than ever before my newly founded family didn't think so much. Depression grew over them and I truly cared for their happiness. They have been the first in this world to say hello to me, to see me as a hero, a comrade, and trusted warrior beside them. We stayed the night in the inn owned by the player once more, the only place that we can call home for the time. The inn grew on me; it became a shelter that my crew can always trust is safe. The inn was in a neutral state controlled by NPC's making it a tension spot for the nearby super clans. The Central Alliance and the Zelin order had brawls and duels throughout the streets of the city often. No one could be killed in neutral states yet, but it didn't stop the two super clans from beating the hell out of each other whenever possible. The server directors began to place NPC guards to stop fights from growing to big making the streets easier to pass through.

Through the last couple of days we stood by unsure on what to do. I want to help my friends but I just don't know how to. Vixx stops me before I leave the inn once more for my morning walk and asks if he can tag along. Through my walk he spoke to me about a plan for the future. He has my views on this world being a better reality, but disagrees with how people are suffering under the new polices because of what we did. There is nothing we can do now, but find a way to end their suffering. Vixx begins to leave telling me he will make some cash for us on petty quests while I try to cheer up the crew.

While going home I find Sadva sitting on the inn's roof looking into the sky. I climb up the building and stand behind him. Sadva smiles and drops his head down. We say nothing for a few minutes, but then I break the silence.

"I know you have no reason to help us, but I need you."

Sadva speaks of one soft word once more before looking back at the clouds above on this great sunny day. "Why?"

I try to explain to him why I need his help, but he stands up and places his hand on my shoulder. He chuckles a little and looks into my eyes. "No fool, why wouldn't I? You welcomed me in even when I tried to kill you; you treat me as if I was family and with more love than anyone else in this game. I will return your kind favor, comrade." I was amazed by his words and then he looked into the window where you could see Landy sitting there crying again. Sadva tells me she needs my kind face now and he turned to walk off the roof. He disappeared into the crowd for now and I turned to move into the room through the window.

Landy is frighten to see me come in through the window, but the misunderstand us soon made into an awkward joke. Landy didn't know what to do with herself and I figured out what we could do. While we both sat on separate beds I began to speak my mind.

"What if we made our own safe haven?"

"What do you mean, this is a safe zone."

"I won't be for long, why would the Directors of the game place NPC guards and a safe zone shield. The shield is going to drop soon. It's no fun to play the game if people never leave their safe zones."

Landy got made at what I said. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to think about it. Landy was scared to die. Oddly enough I was ready to fight to my death now. I didn't feel fear, but the chance to make myself more. I stand up and begin to speak with a heroic voice ones more. The same voice I captured before the gate into prides throne room. "Have no fear, comrade, and friend. We fought things far beyond a common player and have the strengths of legends. Yes this is a grim time, but we must act while we still can, while we hold the power to do so! Landy I ask, no I beg for your strength in this desperate time to aid me on making a safe haven away from these warring factions. Away from the violence where all players can be equal, respected and cared for as family!"

She was overwhelmed by the short and silly speech. First she laughed, but took a deep breath and stood up. She pulled her hand out and cleared her throat. I shook her hand and was happy I have helped build her confidence back, but I am unsure on how much I was able to return to her. Landy seemed to know my goal and wanted to help, but her eyes could show she was still scared.

We found in the back of the inn the Drogonia boys training again and this time they were working with Dave and Lidiya. Trying to keep their minds off the dramatic situation they continued to practice their combat skills hopping for forget when they couldn't stop thinking about. I came to them with Landy beside me speaking of my goal. Eventually they agreed to support me. While turning around to find Vixx once again I saw Sadva sitting on the roof looking down at me. Sadva smiled as if I had found the golden path for us all. We heard noise from the inn and rushed in to see what was happening.

Vixx has returned with a pocket thief. Vixx threw the hooded man at the wall. I wanted to speak to the hooded man so I asked Landy to calm Vixx down. Landy rushes over and grabs Vixx's shoulders calming him down. I walk towards the thief and ask for his name. He says his name was Gutat. I try to calm Gutat by explaining how we all can work together, instead of alone. He doesn't like being recruited into rank so he quickly refused my offer. I looked for a way to persuade him and I pointed at a chess board in the inn. If I win he pays off his crime by supporting us, but if he wins he can walk away with whatever he stole.

I could tell Gutat had a sense of pride and didn't want to give that up. He accepted and sat down with me. Taking the pieces out and placing them over the board I chat with him a little. He tells me he's a rogue that got the game just real time yesterday. I told him of my stories and he became more comfortable with me.

The game has begun. It moves slow at first, but picks up throughout. He takes a pawn of mine and I take his night. Slowly he was crippled in the game. He was able to get a check on me. "Check mate, good game." It was over. I won and he lost. I get up and shake his hand. I welcome to my crew as a new comrade of ours. He seemed defeated, yet my friendly attitude made him forget it a bit. Vixx dragged him around like a ragdoll. He didn't trust Gutat at all and made sure he was in sight at all times.

After that mess with Gutat I spoke of my plan to unite the people under one clan. A clan that would accept any one. Where no one is thought of as better than another, a collective regime of peace and love. We will be safe together until we are able to escape the game all together. Vixx smirked thinking of it as a joke, as he usual would. Vixx never takes me seriously, but he has no room to talk. It's not like he has a better plan. Landy was really rooting for me and wanting this to happen. She was active in the project for the next few days.

I went to the local park stage and began to preach my goals to other players. We didn't recruit people like the Central Alliance, nor did we choose a selective elite to join us like the Zelin order. We simple asked people to help us, we wanted people like us. People scared and without purpose to help build a haven for players that wish to live equal, with equal say of what happens and a place they can call home while we wait for this nightmare to be over.

It took a few days, but eventually people started to hear us. Players began to join us and willing to support the cause that we built together. People began to talk rumors about me through the city. I was called the Blind man sees peace and love and want people to build it with him. My character does look blind and I thought of it as fitting. I felt that the blind part added that I see nothing wrong with others and that made me hold my character's physical traits with pride. My speeches became stronger, smoother and all out better over the days. People began to root with me. The inn owned by the one player liked my goal and opened his inn up for others to stay for the time. We would all stay there until we were ready to move out and build this haven I grew to love so much. It was all I could think about now, for Landy, for Sadva, for my new family! While coming home once more Vixx followed on one side and Gutat was on the other. Nothing seemed to be wrong and the day was a good one.

With my hands behind my back and chest out, chin up I was building up a historical character of my own. I was happy to know that this idea I thought of about a week ago has built me up so much. Not only am I being looked to as a hero, but a friend and a true comrade to some. I felt I was needed and this feeling was irreplaceable. I was walking down the street back to the inn when a man from the Central Alliance jumped us.

He was yelling something about I was stealing his recruits and I was preaching bullshit. Vixx was ready to kick his ass, but I held up my arm to tell him to wait and in my high ego moment I turned and began to talk to him as if he was a close friend.

"It's okay to feel lost and frustrated; please all we want is to make a safe haven for all the lost souls out there. With your strength spirited one would you please help us on our golden cause?"

I reached my arm out in a sign of friendship, but I was to blind at the moment to realize he wanted to beat the hell out of me. He kicked me to the side and I fell upon the wall of the building beside the street. Vixx told Gutat to hold the Central Alliance kid down. Gutat was stealthy and grabbed the kid quick. Vixx began to pound his face in until the kid lost the nerve to fight any more. You were unable to kill people in the city, but you still can be hit enough where it hurts. After that Maximus and Renduse fell from the building asking if I was alright. I got up telling them I was fine, but that didn't stop them from making sure I got home safe. The sheer amount of protection they gave me was flattering. I really didn't need it, but they didn't listen. When I got to the inn Landy hears from Renduse about what happened. She comes to me all worried, like the good comrade she always is, and asks me if I'm alright. I nod and sit down for a drink.

Vixx came back a while later with Gutat and they seemed to be untouched. A few of the people that joined us came up to me and asked if we could go and build our safe haven now. It's true; we used up plenty of time trying to let people join. We needed to head out soon. I look to him and say we are leaving first thing tomorrow.

The inn owner came up to me. He tells me if I ever need a place to stay again we could always come back. I thank him and go to rest in one of the rooms. I dropped on one of the beds and ask where Drachma squad is. Landy tells me they once again are on a rampage trying to have people join. The both of them have been arrested a few times already for beating up people that made fun of them. Dave was the biggest troublemaker. If anyone looked at his daughter funny he attacked them right on the spot. This lockdown on Dave had made him unbelievably paranoid for his daughters own safety. Now that everyone has one life now he treats it like he's saving his daughter from harm. Dave came home later that night with his daughter. The both of them were the entertainment for the inn so the inn could make better business. Everyone loved Lidiya's singing and if they didn't Dave made sure they did love it. The both of them lit up the inn making it a place of happiness. I tell Landy to tell the others we are leaving first thing tomorrow. This was the end of our sorrows and time has come to build our haven. The Dawn of a new day begins.

Chapter 8 fighting for hope

The north was the best area to go to build up a new land, no too many clans were there and no super clan was expanding into the region any more. The days were rough and it's been about a week traveling through this deadly wilderness. We found the perfect place to build our haven up, but this land was the central of battle between to very barbaric clans. The heartless Droog, ready to steal, kill, and do anything to get what they want. The other was the Guardians. The Guardians were a group of magic users that kill anything that could kill them, making them extreme dangerous to other players. Their brawls were violent in the north, but due to small clans being so many out here neither of them could gain to much land. Or even reach the potential for super clans.

My people were tired and hungry. They were ready to do anything to finish this and it was that attitude we needed to gain the land we needed. The Droog have tried to kill us before, but we were able to hold them off. I turn to talk to my many companions. I spoke of our goal ones more to boost their morale and from there we began to move in see the battle field for what it has become. A barren dirt mound with ruined trenches carved in a general circular area around one single small tower. The tower held one white flag. All we needed to do is grab this flag and hold it for ten minutes and the territory is ours. On a hill side just a little out of the battlefield to the west was Droog with cannons bombing the field. Droog were moving in, while the Guardians held the trenches to the east. Some fighting clashed in the northern area, but the south area was just the forest that we stood in watching the field.

I gathered every one close and made sure they knew what squads they were part of. I began to explain my plan. Going around to the west on the forest cover Sadva will take down the canons and any Droog forces nearby. Drachma squad will follow him and after he clears the way move to the northern area to take down those in combat over there. Drogonia squad will follow the forest side to the east and take down the Guardians by surprise. The rest of us will be placed in Arstotzka squad and will charge in the moment the cannons had stopped firing.

Everyone understood and we were ready for combat. Once more I repeated that we are not going to kill any one, when you take a player down tie him up so he can't any more. This is the moment where we can succeed in making our safe haven or die trying. It is time.

We charged in, knowing full well this was a difficult task. Sadva simply walked towards the cannons and with a surprise attack Sadva's snakes tore up the cannons before anyone could react. Drachma squad rushed the Droog and then moved towards the north while Sadva finished the Droog off. I, using Dmor Judgment took down several players and we tied up as many players as we could instead of killing. Some players died in one hit before we had the chance to tie them down. It was in the mid of battle and I couldn't think for the dead now. The fire raining from the Guardians stopped in a matter of minutes and the Drogonia squad sprinted out from the woods. It was working we were able to take the flag after all. Guardians from the trenches around the flag area began to defend their position. I was able to take them down, but one pulled a knife and dodged around my Dmor Judgment. I was going to be stabbed in the back; he could have extra damage and if he's lucky kill me. I didn't know what to do. A large axe cut the Guardian in half. Behind me was Grimon. A large, strong, black man with shoulder armor and pants armor. He had a large Mohawk with the most menacing face you could ever place on a man. We met Grimon in the woods while moving north, he saved us from the Droog before and when I spoke to him about our goals he was more than happy to support the cause.

We were going to win until the Zelin order flag rose from the forest south of us. My thoughts of victory dropped greatly and we all prepared for the worse. The Zelin came marching towards our location and their captain came off his horse and walked towards us. One monstrous armored warrior with a horned helmet followed safely behind the Captain. The Captain had a monocle that caught my eye.

"I see that you rather not kill other players."

He looks around seeing the other players tied up on the ground. I speak up and tell him we only want to build a safe haven for people like us, civilized people. The captain explains that his orders are to gain land that isn't claimed by others yet and to stop barbarians from gaining power. He looks back at the tide of players and smiles saying it appears that barbarians kill other players and you apparently haven't done that. The captain then suggests a game of chess and whoever wins gains the land, no bloodshed needed. It seems like a fair game and I shake his hand on the deal. Some Zelin troops walk up and place a small table down in front of the captain. Then a chess board and two chairs. Together we sit and begin our game.

At first I was winning, but slowly piece by piece I was losing my chance to win. If I don't win we lose our chance and no matter what happened in the past I need to win. My goal is clear and I play with extreme dedication. Queen, pawn, knight, rook, the game lasted for about 36 minutes.

"Check mate, what a great game."

The captain says. I lost and we lose the land. The captain gets up and shakes my hand. He tells me just because I accepted the game I won the match. He needed clear evidence that I was no barbarian and I already gave it to him for just playing the game with him. He begins to walk away and his army marches steadily behind him. He waves fare well and sends an email saying he looks forward on playing again. The name I saw on the email shocked me, Fuhrer Zelin. The captain was the supreme ruler of the Zelin order itself.

Finally we gained our land, our land of safety. Now we need to build it up and create the Northern Republics that we wanted so much. I waved my Dmor Judgment in the air cheering our victory and everyone joined. The sheer amount of joy in people's faces was match by no price. It was a glorious day, a great day, a proud day. In the Game of Dawn.

Chapter 9: Zelin

Doug, a 32 year old man with a job and home. He was going through some rough times, but ever since his injury on the job he's been paid to just sit around and recover. He never cared for video games and now that he lives alone he doesn't have much to pass the time. While on the internet Doug was recommended to play a game. He didn't care much to play it, but his friend insists to give it a try. So he finally agrees and asks what the game was. His friend tells him it's called Game of Dawn. Doug laughs a little telling his friend it sounds more like a novel than a video game. His friend just said not to judge it until you play it.

Doug got up and walked to his car. He felt weird in a gaming store, but was soon out after buying the game. He sat on the bench beside the street before going back home looking at the box it came in. He thought it looked odd and the collar thing was a little weird too. Soon he came back home and placed the game on the table.

Walking upstairs he told himself that he would check it out after he takes his nap. He wasn't very excited for the game, but he was annoyed on the money he wasted on it. Falling on his bed he stared out the window wondering what to do with himself now. He wasn't able to sleep and got back up some time later. Walking down the stairs he looks at the box again. He struggles a little as if he didn't want to play it, but he had nothing else to do.

Opening the box was a challenge and figuring out the options on the collar first before putting it on was a pain for him. He wasn't used to this new technology. When it was on and functioning he saw a circular start button floating in front of his eyes. It freaked him out at first and made him fall over. He got up and got comfortable on the coach before reaching out to press this floating button. When he pressed the button the world around him melted away. He was lying in a world of nothing, a blank plain.

Like before it freaked him out, but now he began to expect this game was more than what he thought before. A friendly but loud voice began to speak in this blank world. Doug asked for who was talking. Doug was looking around when he turns to see a girl with water like hair flowing into sparkle dust at the ends near her ankles. He was surprised, but wasn't interested in what the girl had to say. He soon realized it was a computer asking for what he wants to look and the name of my character within the game.

Doug built he character younger than he was now. A 27 year old 6 feet and 2 inches, well brushed hair with a firm chin, fancy curved mustache, and a small pointy goatee, and pointy elf like ears. Doug named his character and saw himself in the mirror the computer girl placed before him. He looked like a classy musketeer and it made him laugh. He kept the look while being transferred into the Dawn world.

When he awoke he was in water, a pool of some kina. Getting out of the water he found that everyone was in their underclothes and the clothes market was nearby for users to reach. he skipped the tutorial with the computer girl and went straight to the outside world beyond the marble spawn structure. The land was impressive. Doug was glad that he didn't waste his money on nothing. After admiring the games pretty looks he went off to get some clothes with the starter money found in his inventory.

While picking out clothes he was able to figure out how to use the menu systems while in game. From there he chose a fashion that he thought would look good. An old renaissance's themed outfit with pattern based pants, dull brown belt, patch sleeves, a steel chest armor piece, a small waist cape and fancy should tassels. Doug felt like he fit right in. while wandering around the land he often died from wild animals, but soon figured out how to stay alive. Doug loved walking though the town. His favorite part was looking at all the creative stuff people had on and it made him laugh often.

Doug stopped before a player merchant store. The player was selling things she gathered over her travels around the land. One of her items was a golden monocle. Doug thought it would fit perfectly with his fancy look and demand a price for the item. The player gave him a reasonable price for it and all that was left of Doug's money was wasted on that monocle. Now that he gathered the fanciest combat ready outfit he could have he was open to play the game for all it offered.

He began to do little milk runs for NPCs and he was able to pass time gathering little treasures from his little victories. Over the next few real life days Doug got on again and again to play the Game of Dawn. He had something to do here and it was fun too. Doug began to figure he needed to find some of his friends, but he rather play alone so that thought flew out the window.

While going through one of the NPC villages he overheard a player talking about making a super clan. He was curious on a super clan would do. He clans could take land outside of the NPC cities, but he wasn't sure what you could do with that land. Doug continued to wonder about it until he came across a sword. It was a musketeer sword. Doug knew he needed the sword to complete his look.

Rushing in, he asked for the price of the sword. The NPC said a price above what Doug had in his pocket. Doug was upset and walked out defeated. He looked back into the window and saw the sword was gone. A man under a newly founded clan called the central alliance walked out with the sword. He asked the man what he wanted for the sword. The man laughed and refused to make any deal, but when the man saw the monocle that Doug had on he asked for a trade.

Doug was not going to give up the monocle. It was a very rare item and it looked really good on Doug's character. The Central Alliance man proposed a duel and whoever was able to win gets the one item they want. Doug accepted, but he had no weapon to fight with. The man tossed Doug his old sword and they prepared to duel. The dueling circle was formed and health bars were placed about both characters heads.

Doug was ready for this, even though he hasn't played for some time he has some experience with swords like these. When the players could move from their frozen positions clashing of blades begun. With the games fast movement and reaction times both players were swinging and dodging all over the small circle. Doug knew he couldn't hold out for ever and in the mid of combat he dropped to the ground to trip the other player. Falling to the ground Doug was able to get a few hits in before being thrown off.

More clashing began again. It was clear who was going to win and the duel began to grow a crowd. Those of knights and honorable warriors were watching the most. The pressure was on Doug and the other player. Doug job in real life is to work with large crowds giving him an edge on the situation. Doug luck was just growing pretty smooth. Soon the battle was over. Doug has won and with it gained the Sword he wanted.

He gave back the one he used and thanked the man for the duel. The alliance player didn't except his defeat and reached out his arm for a punch on Doug. When swinging his arm a large armored figure grabbed it and crushed it in the palm of the armor's hand. Being unable to kill the player crushing his hand was extremely painful. Doug looked to see who did it. It was a tall menacing armored suit, tan horns reached out from either side, plates and plates of metal layered together in one large war machine. Spikes on the leg armor and on massive blade placed upon the armor's back. Doug was nervous that this doom bringer wanted to fight. When the tall, overwhelming metal tower pulled its helmet off you could see a face of a beautiful girl. A girl with long crimson hair layered over the armor. She fell to one knee and bowed to Doug. Doug was confused and asked what was happening. The girl pulled up her pretty face and asked if she could learn how to fight like him. Doug was flattered and couldn't say no. If he did she could have ripped him in half.

She introduces herself as Elizabeth. Doug had her follow him out of the crowded city so they could find an open area to practice sword technique. A few other nights followed Elizabeth and together they learned how to really swing a sword.

Doug was no expert, but while he was offline he looked up to tricks on his computer so he could teach his new class. Over time he was known as the Fuhrer. Which in other words means leader and with this title his students gave him he trained only those that he considered honorable people. Any one was welcomed as long as they prove themselves as a warrior.

The students of his claimed land under his name. The land would be used to build the first university of combat art. Other warriors of great talents began to teach there. The university was under the Order. The Order full name was titled as the Zelin Order. All sorts of combat technics were made and no longer did Doug have to teach to the students. It's been over a week in real life, which is a great deal of time within the game. Doug in game character name was Zelin and position within the clan people made for him was Fuhrer. Zelin did want people to be recruited into his school, but instead join on their own open choice. Rumors began to spread that Zelin only pick a selected elite to join their ranks and Zelin's original goal of simply being a school for honor and combat art was looked upon as a powerful regime. Zelin couldn't do anything to stop people opinions without ruining the tradition he has built for the people that helped him make this all.

Zelin one day left the University and began to travel once more in the open land. Elizabeth beside him as his personal body guard. No one else followed and this is how Fuhrer Zelin wanted.

He missed the quiet less stressful days of being a teaching in a farm field. He missed exploring the lands and goofing off. This position he was placed in without choice is one that he is honored to have, but if it was really his choice he would rather leave. Zelin speaks to Elizabeth of his problems and Elizabeth listens not saying much in return. Elizabeth had such a soft voice for being such a monstrous player in this game. It was nice to Zelin to be able to do this with her for once. While traveling through a NPC city Zelin hears horsemen yelling that about how they found the Fuhrer.

It seemed that his days off from the university ended. Once more his blinded followers drag him back to the shrine they nailed him down in before. Fuhrer Zelin loved all the people and their hard work they did for him, but he just didn't feel this is what he was destine to do in the great game of Dawn.

Chapter 10 Today

Opening my eyes I saw the ceiling with a decorative chandelier hanging in my room. I heard ticking of an old grandfather clock nearby. Pulling myself to sit up on my bed took some time. The bed was extremely soft and I rather keep sleeping. I turned to drop my feet to the ground beside my bed. I sat there for some more time until getting out of the bed all together.

It was a slow morning. I heard nothing but the ticking. Everything was normal. I slowly walked to my chest in front of my bed. I searched the inventory list of the chest. I knew what day it was and had to look for something fitting for the day. Today was the day. The dull depressing day of my close comrade. I pulled out the same outfit I used last while in battle with my good comrade. An old worn out military trench coat, small spiked shoulders boards, long leather gloves, and steel toe boots. I look at myself in the mirror. I haven't used these clothes in over 6 years. I was happy the game didn't allow you to cry.

While I stood their staring into my bold, blank looking white eyes a knock erupted the silence. A man in a newly made military officer uniform opened the door. His officer visor shadowed his face while he looked down at the floor asking if I was ready. I smiled and replied with a soft yes. He opened the door wider while I walked through. Snakes began to slither out from the sleeves of his uniform and instead of walking down the hall a 56 foot long snake tail reached out from under the coat of the uniform. While walking down the hall guards lined the walls. The guard's uniform was gray trench coats, double layered golden buttons, red and gold should boards, black leather boots and gloves. Each held a large traqua rifle. The gun was a slow automatic, spiral ammunition drum built sideways into the gun and a thick blade curving off the end of it.

Passing by another officer asked if I would like to eat, but I declined and asked to get to the burial. While leaving the massive structure a well-armored carriage waited for me. I looked up at the sky from the steps I was walking down and notice it was snowing. The city I was in was built mostly of stone, brick, and metal with large factories down every street. Smoke rose from the factories like volcanoes mixing with the white cloud sky. Dark ash flew into the air and pure crystal snow fell down. The massive woolly beast dragging the carriage moved quick down the road.

I looked out the window of the carriage seeing hundreds of players living out their daily lives with in the glorious society I have built with them. Statues, posters, and dull red flags drenched the streets. I saw the statues that showed the battle for the first territory of the Northern Republics. The entire area that was marked as the battlefield of the territory was conserved into a park with statues of every hero charging into battle, clashing with the barbaric tribes holding the area. That battle was marked as the Republics Foundation. We moved past the street and building covered my view of the park.

I sit back into my seat and turn to look at the officer with snakes wrapped all around him. I began to speak to him. "It makes me happy to know everyone will be there and I'm glad that you have come home to escort me there, Sadva."

Sadva looks up and smiles. There wasn't much to say at this time. The original crew was finally able to get back together, but sadly one of us was missing. The carriage stops with yelling outside. I didn't have time to wait and opened the door to see what was going on. A group of players were protesting on the law of the Republics. I walked out asking what they wanted and they were begging for freedom. They believed that we know how to leave the game, but don't tell anyone so that we can stay in power. It's a foolish idea, but nothing I say will change it. With the use of the escort guards they were removed from the road and held back until the traffic was clear. They were released after and the carriage began to move again.

I got back into the carriage. Over time we reached our destination. A large stone standing high upon a hill. Names, faces, and stores were carved all with in it. Around the hill was a large crowd of those in military uniforms. There we enough guards in the area to be considered an army and the whole area was fenced off. Many important officials were present at this day. While walking out Grimon turned and yelled my name over all others voices. "The Supreme Director stands before you!" I ask him to not do it again. I may be the leader, but I am no greater of a human as anyone else here. Every one saluted and made an open path for me to walk up to the hill top. Drogonia Guard, the strongest troops in the country were present at the funeral.

Four figures stood before the great stone upon the hill top. The stone had a burial chamber that is only an inventory chest holding the last clothes a hero had on before he was deleted from the game. After they are gone all that can be considered a body would be the armor, clothes, and items they leave behind. A large heavily armored and military uniform hybrid was placed in the chamber. The four figures standing and watching from the hill top were Gutat, Landy, Dave and Lidiya. Gutat was desperately trying to hold himself together while Landy was near to falling apart as well. Dave and Lidiya were comforting Landy while I stepped up with Sadva upon that hill top.

The outfit we considered a body ready to be buried was enchanted and named after the last owner of the clothes. The supervisor commissary Vixx Evans. I saw as what was left of him was slowly placed into the chamber with in the rock. All those that served under him were around the lower levels of the hill watching from a distance. This man was not just a good comrade, but was the only friend I ever knew from the real world.

We all walked down the hill and sat in chairs while people spoke of Vixx. Gutat was the first to speak.

"The great Commissary Evans was not just a powerful, tactical, hero, but was a great father figure to me. I first was just a thief that had no purpose in life when we were all trapped in this game, but Evans gave me purpose after I joined the Republics. He gave me something to fight for, something to win for…. I saw his last moments. In the mist of combat, he crushed the Republics enemies under his weapons of judgment and called for us all to push forward. The man had no fear in his eyes and showed us how to be real soldiers. Commissary Evans brought judgment to all. Friend or foe, he made justice no matter what relation he had with the one before him. He is one of few with the strength to stop crimes to even those he thought of as close comrades."

Other commanders that were under Vixx's command spoke on his behalf. They told of his stories, of his victories at Bonvik, Umov, and Drachma bunker. Vixx helped build the Northern Republics what they are today. He united the barbaric tribes under our flag; he served under the Colonial wars. He helped with the construction of the capital city. That man is one that I will miss.

In a matter of hours the funeral was over and I was heading back to the armored carriage when suddenly protestors upward around the area. one got through and tried to stab me. He pressed his small dagger into my chest as I stared at him with my blank, emotionless eyes. Grabbing his neck I crushed his health down until he fell unconscious. I dropped the fool on the ground and pulled the dagger out. My health enchantments on me where so high I could be shot 12 times in the head before it would actually lower my health. I just watch as my only real world friend die and someone tried to play as a hero. There is no hero alive any more. We are all dead men walking. I continued to move for the carriage and this time command the troops to arrest any protestors that would disrespect this place. The Drogonia troops sprinted down any protestors left in the area and all were contained in a short time.

The carriage took me down the road to the capital office where I was escorted by Sadva to my office. Within my office I began to talk to myself. Sadva was there listening, but instead of talking, just helped reflect my ideas back upon me so I could see what I was saying. It helped clear my head and I was able to get work done with him there. a knocking stopped my conversation.

Dave and Lidiya walked in with bad news. About world affairs. The Zelin order under their new Fuhrer is beginning to attack neutral nations. I look out the window while they explained the problem to me. My only thought at the moment was how truly terrible this world is in the Game of Dawn.


End file.
